Three Times the Love
by Chazz-It-Up
Summary: This is another fic to go along with my other two Love oneshots starring Valon and Alister. You don't have to read the other two but it is recommended that you do.


I'm feeling praticulary kind to Valon right now so I'm writing another short story to go along with Drunk Love and Pierced Love.

I don't own Yugioh or anything like to it.

3 Times the Love

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valon looked down at his red haired lover. The other boy was sleeping in for once Valon noted glancing at the clock and reading the time 10:32. It had been 4 minutes since Valon had last looked at the clock but it felt like 8 hours. The brunette surprisingly had been up since 8 odd for a Sunday morning and even odder for him since on the weekend he didn't even twitch till 12.

Valon wasn't complaining he liked the idea of watching the fiery boy sleep especially after yesterday. The previous day marked the 5 years since Alister's little brother had died and it had hit him hard. The two boys had done nothing but lay in bed. Thanks to Raphael neither had gone hungry but Valon was more then worried bout his lover, which is why he was more then happy to let the other sleep in. Valon quietly rolled out from underneath his boyfriend and started for the kitchen. Raphael greeted him in the room with hot coffee and cinnamon rolls.

"Bless you Raphael." He says with complete sincerity and shoves half a roll into his mouth. Grabbing his coffee and putting 4 rolls on a plate to share with Ali when he woke up Valon quickly made him some tea and walked back to their room. He noticed Raphael trailing after him carrying a mug of coffee of his own. Getting back to the room he places the food and beverages on the bedside table before crawling back into bed.

Raphael followed him into the room. " How's he doing?"

Valon shrugged and motioned to his older lover. "Your guess is as good as mine." He said before noticing the slightly lust filled gaze on his blonde friend's face. Valon smirked and crawled out of the bed and into Raph's lap like he used to do when he first arrived at the Doma headquarters. Bringing his face up to Raphael's he gave him a look of pure innocence before asking Raphael what he wanted.

Raphael shivered and wondered how Valon had grown up right underneath his nose. The Guardian Duelist glanced at the bed and noticed Alister was a wake. He opened his mouth to give an excuse as to why the other's boyfriend was currently in his lap but saw Alister shake his head and put a finger to his lips. Smiling Raphael captured Valon's lips with his own completely startling the youngest Doma. Raphael's hands wandered up to run across Valon's stomach. He glanced back at Alister to make sure this was what the other male wanted and noticed Ali's gaze had completely filled with lust and need.

The blonde man pushed Valon onto the bed laying the kid flat out onto his back and pulled away, stripping his shirt off. Once the article of clothing was over his head he turned back to Valon finding Alister eagerly swapping spit with the Valon. Raphael smiled and knelt down by the bed nuzzling Valon's thigh with his face. A moan escaped from one of them and Raphael was startled to see a hand coming down and begin to push at Valon's boxers, forcing them down his slim hips. Raphael got the hint and pulled them off. Looking up his eyes met grey ones and he smiled before taking Valon's cock into his mouth. Valon moaned and tried to buck but his red-haired lover kept a firm grip on his hips pressing them against the bed. Raphael let his tongue swirl around the other boy's head and the next moan he heard was a muffled one. Looking up from his treat he noticed Alister's face a few inches from his own and Valon eagerly sucking Ali off. Raphael couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips at the site. Alister pressed his lips against Raphael's before moving to take Valon's cock into his mouth.

Raphael sat back to watch the two lovers at work. He slipped a hand down his own pants and began to rub himself. Alister noticed this and pulled Raphael's hand away. Their eyes connected again and Raph moved closer allowing Alister to snake a hand into his pants to eagerly jerk off the waiting treasure there. Alister shivered at the idea of his cock into him but that was the plan for another day. Raphael brought his mouth back to Valon's cock and the two boys kissed it and licked it until Valon was shaking with excitement. Raph had to give it to Valon the Aussie had amazing concentration. Not once had he brought his mouth away from Alister's cock.

Raphael felt a gently tug on his pants and turned his attention back to Alister. Tilting his head much like a dog does he gazed at the boy before realizing what it was he wanted. Raphael smiled and moved onto the bed laying at an angle to Valon. He pulled the Aussie's dick back into his mouth and bucked his hips as he felt Alister's teeth graze his own cock. He increased his administrations on Valon wanting atleast one of them to cum before he did. He cupped Valon's balls with one hand and kept the other pressed into the bed keeping his body up.

Valon was writhing in pleasure at this point and Alister looked about ready to explode as well. Raphael was surprised to see he had the most control over the three of them since he was most defiantely the least sexually active. A moan from Valon was the only warning he got before feeling Valon shoot his load into Raph's mouth. Pulling back at first before diving in and cleaning up the mess he felt his own orgasm rush out of him and with a strangled moan Alister was right behind him. Raphael pulled away from them and moved back to the chair. Valon pulled Alister over to lay on his chest.

Alister smiled at his new lover then looked at his boyfriend. "We are going to have to do this again." He glanced at the end table. "Oh look Raph made breakfast." He said with a smile and got up to grab a cinnamon roll.

Valon scoffed. " Hasn't Raph fed you enough this morning." He asked before ducking away from Alister's hand. Laughing he shook his head. Things had just gotten more exciting around here.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so I put Raphael in here because someone in the last story that it was weird that Raphael was listening to them. So here you go enjoy and review. Also check out my other newly updated stories if you have the time.

Chazz-It-Up


End file.
